1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical cable identifiers and more specifically it relates to an electrical cable identification system for efficiently identifying electrical wires during and after circuit breaker installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical cable identifiers have been in use for years and are utilized during various applications requiring the identification of electrical cables or wires. One such application is during the installation of multiple circuit breakers. When installing an electrical panel including multiple circuit breakers, the multiple electrical cables and wires are first inserted within the electrical panel. After inserting a majority or all of the electrical cables and wires within the electrical panel, the electrical wires must be electrically connected to a desired circuit breaker.
It is often necessary between the steps of inserting the wires within the electrical panel and connecting the wires to the circuit breaker to label each wire with what the particular wire is connected to (e.g. bathroom lights, refrigerator, pump, etc.) so that the respective circuit breaker may be properly labeled. In the past, the electrical wires have been labeled in various ways, such as by writing upon the cable or sticking a piece of tape to the cable and writing upon the tape. This is generally very cumbersome, in that it may be difficult to write upon the electrical cables, because of their small size and handling tape, a writing tool and the cables all simultaneously may be difficult.
These prior methods are also not generally efficient in that the tape or markings may wear away over time, thus making it difficult to distinguish between electrical wires during later maintenance of the electrical panel. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved electrical cable identification system for efficiently identifying electrical cables during and after circuit breaker installation.